The Apprentice of Gaea
by NiceC921
Summary: The Giant War is over. Gaea is back to sleep. At least that's what the gods and demigods think. But when a new demigod comes to Camp Half-Blood, all of the campers forgot about Percy Jackson. Even the gods. Then Gaea reveals herself to Percy and asks him to join her in defeating the Olympians. Percy accepts. What will happen to Olympus? Set 5 years after Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**Hello dear readers who are reading this. This is my first time to write a fanfiction so please bear with it if the story is a bit…short and blunt. I accept any kinds of criticism. Now…for the story!**

Chapter 1

Percy

The war is finally over. Percy was relieved. Now he can finally relax and let the other demigods handle the next great prophecy. Piper decided to stay with Jason at Camp Jupiter along with Leo, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. Percy was still in disbelief of how Leo managed to win Reyna's heart. Right now, he was with Annabeth, his girlfriend, near the beach. Percy said,"I'm really glad that it's all over." Annabeth replied, "Yeah, me too Seaweed Brain. We can finally be together with nothing bothering us." "Yup, no more goddesses kidnapping me, no more great prophecies happening, and no more titans and primordials rising," he said with a smile. Annabeth feigned shock. "Wow, I'm surprised that you even know the word primordial," she said. Percy rolled his eyes at that. Annabeth chuckled. They both looked at each other's eyes with love. Then they both started to lean in to kiss. Then the conch horn suddenly blared loudly slicing the silence as if cut by a knife. They split apart fast in shock and embarrassment. Both of them were blushing crimson red. They both regained posture and stood up. Percy and Annabeth ran to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood near the pine tree of Thalia, who is Percy's cousin. The other campers were already there. From there, they saw a demigod being chased by a hellhound and two empousai. He had a celestial bronze sword in his hand. And as soon as he had reached the entrance of camp, he stopped and faced the monsters, panting really hard. His face held a very scared expression. Then he held his sword in a wrong and lousy position and his stance was not right. When he started to attack the monsters, Percy noticed that he was just wildly slashing everywhere in front of him. He got a lucky shot at one empousai and it burst into golden dust. He stumbled in surprised and accidentally killed the other empousai. The hellhound was the last one left. It pounced to attack the demigod but he frantically side-stepped and tried to aim the sword into its neck. He did and killed it. He then faced the campers, who were shocked at what happened, with a proud expression. The demigod said, "Look, I killed the monsters. Aren't I awesome?" Then the campers were finally shocked out of their stupor and looked at him with a little respect. Chiron walked up to him and said, "Hello, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron, the activities-director of this camp. May I ask, what is your name?" "My name is Joshua Stevens," he said proudly. Then he got claimed right then and there. A glowing symbol of a lightning bolt had magically appeared on the top of his head. "All hail Joshua Stevens, son of Zeus, god of the sky and lightning, and king of the gods," Chiron said in shock and bowed. The campers and Percy followed his example and bowed too. Joshua looked satisfied and proud at this gesture. The campers, Percy, and Annabeth were also surprised and shocked at his parentage.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO series. Rick Riordan does.**

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating. I don't have the time to update. We had our exams last week so I had to study hard. And my mom doesn't let me use the computer that much and definitely NOT during exam. But anyway, I'll just try my best to do it.**

**Just so you know this story will be a betrayal story where Annabeth cheat on Percy. I'm sorry for disappointing those who wants that Annabeth will follow Percy.**

Chapter 2

Percy

Ever since Joshua killed those monsters, he's been acting arrogant and cocky like he was the leader of camp. When he settled in Camp Half-Blood, he learned that Percy is the leader and started to hate him.

At first, it was not that bad. He was just telling him taunts, walked proudly, and told campers who passed by him that he is awesome and the most powerful demigod and that they should praise him and all of that. But then Joshua noticed that Percy was at all bothered by it so he put it notch. He then started stealing the campers' important things and blaming them all on Percy. Most of the campers had believed him. Slowly, Percy lost friend after friend. Until the only friends he had were Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Connor, Travis, Katie, Will, and Clarisse. But they, even Annabeth, were starting to waver.

He had really wanted to marry Annabeth right now because of the fear that Joshua might take her away from him as well. But he has to do some missions for Athena so that he can get her blessing and permission to marry Annabeth, her daughter.

"Well, I will just try to finish them faster," he thought.

_4 MONTHS LATER_

"Whew! That was really a challenge," he thought as he wiped the sweat on his head and looked at Athena after he finished defeating Ladon, which was his last challenge to finish.

Athena smiled to him, "Well, you have finished defeating Ladon so now you have my permission to marry Annabeth. Here, take this ring. I had Hephaestus made this for you."

She tossed a box to him. He caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Now I will give my blessing," Athena told him just as she put her hand on his head.

Percy briefly glowed a greyish light.

"Thank you, Lady Athena," he said gratefully at her.

"You're welcome, Perseus. Now back to camp you go," she said and winked at Percy and teleported him right outside the barrier of camp.

He went in excitedly since he is going to propose to Annabeth. The campers didn't acknowledged him even just a bit but he was too excited to care about it.

Percy walked to the Big House to tell Chiron that he is back. When he went in, he noticed that Mr. D wasn't there.

"Hmm, that is weird. I wonder where Mr. D is," he thought.

He then said to him questioningly, "Chiron, I'm back. Where is Mr. D? I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Oh, welcome back Percy. As for Mr. D, he came back to Olympus. His punishment was shortened by Zeus so he left a few days ago," Chiron said, not even looking at me.

"Well, thanks and see you later," Percy said.

When he walked by, he saw everyone staring at him with distaste. He didn't even know what he did. He just saw them staring at him like that.

He went to the Poseidon cabin. He plopped down on his bed and took out the ring box from his pocket. He gazed at it for a while. Then he opened it. Inside was a gold ring that had been carefully and beautifully crafted and carved. It had very complicated designs and an emerald with little diamonds surrounding it.

"It's so beautiful. Annabeth will love it!" he thought with a wide smile.

Little did he know that he will never get a chance to give it to her.

When it was time for dinner, he went to the dining hall. What he saw surprised him. Everyone was glaring at him with distaste, even his friends and Annabeth, whose eyes were a bit puffy and red, but he just ignored them and waited for the nymphs to serve the food. Then he got some and stood up to sacrifice a portion of it to the gods. Afterwards, he returned to his table and started eating his food. After he finished, he looked at the Athena table and saw that Annabeth is starting to leave.

He caught up to her and casually said, "Hey Annabeth, how's it going?"

She stopped for a bit and turned around. "Oh nothing, it's that you just left me without telling me. What were you doing huh? Were you cheating on me?" she said angrily.

Percy felt taken aback at her words. "I wouldn't do that to you, you of all people should know that," he tried to tell her.

"Oh yeah, then what _were_ you doing then?" she said.

He noticed something was wrong with her but he shrugged it off, thinking she was probably stressed or something. "I was doing Athena a favour," he replied back.

"Well I don't believe you Perseus Jackson, we're through!" she said and stormed off, probably to her cabin.

He stood there in stunned silence, completely shocked at her outburst. Then he shook out of his stupor and decided to go to the beach to think. As he arrived there, his father, Poseidon appeared before him.

At first, Percy thought he was going to comfort him. However, that did not seem to be the case. He looked angry. Why? He did not know. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an angry- no, furious sea god.

"Perseus, we have a lot to talk about," he said.

Percy decided not to question his father and just obeyed as he did not want to anger him any further than he already is.

"First, why are you letting that son of Zeus control your life? You should have fought back at him," he bellowed at him.

Before Percy had a chance to say anything, Poseidon continued, "Also, I have heard that Sally and Paul were killed."

"WHAT! They're killed?! How? When did this happen?" he said, bombarding his father with questions. He felt grief and sorrow as he heard this.

"I investigated them in their house. It seems they were killed with a sword. And they were killed the day before you arrived back here. I suppose you have a part in this?" he told me accusingly.

"I would never do that. They're my _parents_ for Zeus' sake. What make you think I-," Percy was trying to say before he got cut off by Poseidon.

"Lies! I'm so ashamed to even call you my son! Leave my cabin NOW!" he yelled at him before disappearing in a flash, literally.

He sat there in shock once again. Once he finally registered everything that had happened, he stood up and ran away into the forests."


	3. Chapter 3: Gaea

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO series. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 3

Gaea

'_Ha!'_ she smirked, _'Those puny gods and their children think I'm asleep and defeated. Well too bad for them. I have been waiting for decades to my plan into action. By then, I was fully awake.'_

Then Gaea saw the scene at Camp Half- Blood. Her smirk grew. She felt the resentment of Perseus to the gods and demigods. _'Those Olympians are so easy to control.'_

A plan began to form on her head.

'_Oh yes, I will adopt Perseus, make him my apprentice, and lead my army against Olympus. They will still be celebrating when the army attacks and the demigods and gods will be caught off guard. Then when they search for their beloved Perseus, he's gone. By the time the Olympians realize what is happening, it will be too late to fix it. And they will be defeated and toppled from their thrones and I shall rule once again,'_ she laughed evilly.

'_Now, time to put my plan into use.'_

And then she teleported to the forest near Camp Half- Blood.

**A/N I'm sorry for this incredibly short chapter but I hope the last one made up for it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO series. Rick Riordan does.**

**(BETA and corrected by: FireLily16)**

Chapter 4

Percy

He went into the forest full of anger, not caring how many monsters there are in it. His first encounter was a hellhound. Percy just slashed it angrily, taking out his anger towards the monsters that dared pass by him.

Finally, after hours of slaying monsters, he slumped against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. The bitter feeling of sadness and betrayal ached in his heart, forcing him to sob unconsciously. He just sat there; musing over the fact that his friends were no longer there for him and had just turned their back at him.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, there was a blinding flash. Startled by the sudden flash, Percy got into a defensive stance, and brought out his weapons, expecting another monster to appear. But what he saw was no monster. No, it wasn't even close to it.

Instead of another hellhound or something more disastrous, in front of him he saw Gaea, the primordial goddess of earth that he had supposedly defeated.

He stared at the primordial for a long time, shock and surprise evident in his face. 'How could this be?' Percy wondered. He was sure he defeated her!

He was disrupted from his thoughts as Gaea spoke to him.

"Hello Perseus, it surely has been a while since I have last seen you," She said to him, sounding fully awake.

"Gaea…, how are you still h-,"

"I will answer your questions later," the goddess cut off. " I have an offer for you,"

"What kind of offer?" Percy asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"I am offering you to join me and defeat the gods and to accept you to make you my own son," she told him.

"And why would I join you?" he said suspiciously. After his encounter with Gaea, he wasn't sure if he should trust her.

"Don't you want to get revenge on the campers for abandoning you? How about your father who disowned you? And how about that stupid son of Zeus who took away everything you care about in your life?" she questioned him.

Percy lowered his weapon, thinking about her offer. It was so… tempting.

"Plus, you will have a parent again to take care of you again," Gaea added.

Percy closed his eyes and exhaled. He wasn't sure about this, but the anger in him still boiled. The feeling of betrayal came back to him, how his friends just threw him away like trash.

"... Okay, I accept your offer." Percy finally said.

Gaea smiled warmly on Percy. "Great! Now come, let's go."

She held out her hand at Percy, who hesitantly took it. Another flash of light enveloped both the demigod and the Goddess. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before observing his surroundings.

He wasn't in the forest anymore. Rather, he guessed that he was in some sort of underground tunnel or something. He let go of her hand.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Percy asked her.

"We are in my… lair, you could say," she explained.

Percy gave her a puzzled look, but she ignored it.

The two began to walk through the tunnel, taking numerous twists and turns. Percy wasn't sure how Gaea could navigate in a tunnel like this. If he was stuck in here without her, he would get lost for sure!

Finally, after another few minutes of turning left and right, they finally reached the throne room, where Gaea's throne was laid. A throne carved into beautiful designs from the earth sat in the middle of the room while ornaments and furniture was plastered along the walls.

"I will answer your questions but first, come here," she said to him as he stepped forward.

As Percy stepped forward, the goddess raised her hands up in the air, and started to chain in Ancient Greek.

'I, Gaea, goddess and primordial of the earth, officially adopt Perseus Jackson, as my son.' Her voice echoed.

She lowered her hands and placed them together in front of her chest, summoning a small dagger. Taking the dagger, she slid it on both her and Percy's hands, drawing blood. Percy winced at the pain, but said nothing.

The two then pressed their palms together. A bright green light surrounded both of them, and somehow made Percy feel more powerful than before.

Once the light disappeared, Gaea smiled and handed Percy a mirror. Percy looked at Gaea in confusion but took the mirror and looked into it. He gasped in surprise when he saw his reflection. He quickly noticed the sudden change of eye colour in his pupils. The sea green eyes he once had has now turned into a marvellous shade of earth green.

"Okay, now I will answer your questions. I had been awake for a long time Perseus. In fact, decades actually which is why you were not able to defeat me. I was merely pretending at that time knowing that afterwards, they will be celebrating, unaware that there is an army marching towards them. As for your eye color, remember Poseidon disowned you so your appearances can change when another god or goddess adopts you. And just for you to know, you will still have your water powers," she explained to him.

"Oh."

"For the first few months, I will train you on how to use your earth powers." Gaea said.

"Wait, wait, I have earth powers?" Percy asked in disbelief.

Gaea nodded. "Why, of course! I have adopted you as my own. It would be expected if you have inherited my power to control the earth."

Percy blinked.

"Once you have mastered you earth powers, I am going to improve your swordsmanship to fight easier, as well as your speed, agility, coordination, balance, strength, and endurance. Next will be your water powers. I will teach you how to liquefy your body, to control the water in other people's body, to create water out of air, and to mist travel. And lastly, you will train on how to use other kinds of weapons like a spear, dagger and the likes." she finished.

Percy groaned loudly. "But La- mom, I suck at using a bow," he whined. He wasn't exactly used to calling the goddess a mom but hey, he should at least try right?

"Well son, you have to learn even if it takes years," she said to him sternly but couldn't help from forming a small smile.

"But-"

"No buts."

He pouted. "Fine," he sighed, knowing that this argument isn't going to take him anywhere.

"Good, now let us go, I am going to show you your bedroom. You will need all the sleep you can get tonight because tomorrow, you are going to start your intense training." Gaea said, almost sadistically.

He gulped visibly when she emphasized 'intense'.

When they reached the door of the room, Gaea said, "Good night."

And with that, she left.

Left alone, Percy decided to go inside his new room. The bedroom was very spacious, unlike the one had back at the camp. It had everything he needed; a bed, a kitchen area, his very own wardrobe complete with hangers and some new clothes, a table and chair, and lastly a bathroom.

He didn't even bother to change his clothes. He just went on the bed and lay down, folding his arms behind his head, and thought about the events that had just played out today.

Today, his friends had been taken away from him and found out that Annabeth cheated at Percy for some stupid son of Zeus. Then he finds out that Poseidon disowned him and that his other parents were murdered. And when he finally felt like he wanted to die, the goddess that he had supposedly defeated, had somehow tricked him into thinking that she was asleep when really, she had planned to make an army and go against Olympus. And aside from that, she actually asked him to be his son!

He sighed. "What a crazy day…" Percy muttered. "And even crazier than what usually happens when you're a demigod…"

Soon enough, Percy yawned and realized how tired he was from today's events. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes, first greeted by blissful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: PercyAnnabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO and HoO series**

Beta: Kadee Worth

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

The feeling of someone shaking him repeatedly forced Percy to wake up. He yawned sleepily and fluttered open his eyelids, half-expecting him to find himself in camp and Tyson in front of him, but instead he found Gaea, the earth goddess herself, shaking him awake.

"Finally, you woke up. I was thinking of creating a mini-earthquake, to you know, wake you up." Gaea said.

Percy, still dazed from sleep, blinked confusingly. Suddenly, events of yesterday suddenly came back to him. He stared off into space, until he snapped himself from his own trance, staring at Gaea, or what he now called, his mom.

"Oh… I was just pretty tired from yesterday." Percy said as he sat up.

"I see. Well, at least you rested well now. Now come on! Time to start your first day of training!" Gaea said gleefully, her happiness somehow making Percy's spine tingle with nervousness.

Percy gulped. Gaea stopped smiling and stared at Percy with a serious expression. "Percy, I offered you this chance so that you may destroy Olympus and the Gods along with it. For you to seek your revenge." Gaea reminded him.

Percy stared at Gaea, as if he was trying to convince himself whether of not to say anything against it. He sigh, and nodded silently. Gaea smiled.

"Good, now here's your breakfast. I don't exactly know what you mortals eat, but I do know a few." Gaea said as she stood up and snapped her fingers. In a flash of green light, a tray appeared on Percy's lap, complete with warm pancakes covered with syrup, a glass of milk, and something he hadn't expected; blue cake.

Percy blinked in shock when he first saw the blue cake. It made him remember about his mom, Sally Jackson. She must be worried sick about him.

"Is there something wrong Percy?" Gaea asked, sensing Percy's emotions. Percy shook his head and picked up the fork.

"Nah, just thinking."

As Percy ate, Gaea watched him with fond eyes. Whoever knew that she, the primordial goddess, would ever think of adopting Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon himself? If you think a while back, it certainly must've been a crazy idea for ever her to think of.

Then Gaea widened her eyes and sat straight. Percy turned to look at Gaea. "Um, is there anything wrong?" he asked.

Gaea shook her head. "No, I just forgot to mention this to you! The momenty I adopted you, my godly powers weren't the only thing you have inherited."

Percy quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Gaea smiled. "It means that as well as my powers of the Earth, you are also immortal!"

Percy nearly chocked in his milk. Him? Immortal?

"Yes Percy. You are immortal. Now please close your mouth! You look like a gaping fish." Gaea commented wryly as he handed Percy a napkin.

Percy blinked and quickly closed his mouth and regained his composure. He wiped the milk of his mouth and began to think. Immortal! Ha! Who would've though?

When Percy finished his brreakfast and changed, the two together went to the training room. Percy made no effort to memorize which way was the training room. It was the same when he and Gaea first entered her base; a number of twist and turns. One time he even came across an upside-down tunnel!

Finally, after quite some time, they arrived at the training room. Percy whistled, impressed on the design. For a cave out of earth, no one would've ever guessed how big this room would be.

The room was at least, as high as the height of Olympus' ceiling itself. Weapons of the sorts hung around the walls of the room, along with shields and roman armor. Percy gulped when he saw a gigantic axe hanging on top of the ceiling.

Annabeth would've loved to see this kind of architecture, Percy thought sadly.

"Why are there lots of doors?" Percy questioned curiously as he turned from left to right, trying to change his own thoughts.

"Behind those doors are the army in which I have gathered through the years." Gaea answered.

Percy nodded slowly and started to head towards one of the doors on the wall. Before he could so much as touch the knob, Gaea held his wrist softly. He looked up at the goddess and looked at her confusingly.

"Percy, most of the monsters I have recruited… well… they… don't like you." She said bluntly.

Percy nodded in understanding and pulled his hand away. "Oh… right." He sighed. "This is a lot to take in." he murmured.

"I know, you'll get used to it sooner or later," she replied and continued walking. He followed beind her and soon, they stopped at a room with an earthly symbol carved on the top.

Gaea faced Percy. "This room is for practicing earth powers. It is just a place full of soil and rocks. There are no living creatures in there so no one can get hurt." She explained.

"Now let's go in." she said as she raised both her hands and pushed the doors. The room inside the door was amazingly beautiful. It was full of nature; trees, bushes, a river which he guessed was for his water control, and a few flowers here and there.

"Sit down," she commanded. Percy did as he was told to and sat down on a patch of earth.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate. Focus. Think of the earth, the soil, the rocks."

Percy obeyed, concentrating and focusing on the earth surrounding him.

"Imagine trying to control it, to move it in your own will," Gaea instructed.

He took in a deep breathe and let it all out. Using his will, he opened his right palm, concentrating everything he can and pulled up a few patches of earth from the soil beside him. The soil slowly raised themselves up, and gathered around Percy's hand, moving around in a circling motion.

Gaea nodded approvingly. "Not bad for a first timer. Though it could get better."

He opened his eyes and stared at his hand. He moved his hand up and down, expecting the soil to fall, but it just stayed in his hand, continuing to circle around it.

"Whoa," Percy breathed.

"Your control is good, but it must be faster. We would need to work on that. Controlling the earth is something that is very hard, and you may sometimes go beserk and lose control, possibly resulting to your death,"

Percy swallowed thickly.

", but with my tutelage and guidance, none of that will happen. So long as you don't practice without me that is." Gaea said, staring at Percy and expecting him to say something.

He nodded, taking in all of this information.

Gaea nodded. "Good, now try it again."

And so Percy did. He had to admit, it was very tricky trying to control the earth. Sometimes he would slip his focus and the soil would fall. He even accidentaly created an exploding soil cannon and Gaea had to knock Percy out just to get rid of it.

Though with the difficulties, Percy was determined to master it. After a few hours, he finally made some progress and was able to control the earth for at least, 5 minutes. That's how long his attention span could take. By the time his training finished, Percy fell on his butt, his body stiff and aching. He rubbed his sore wrist, wondering why it was aching so much.

"When controlling the earth, it takes a lot of focus and a lot of practice. Unfortunately, it drains a lot of energy as well. It would be unwise for us to continue further than this." Gaea said.

Percy agreed. He couldn't take the pain. It was like being bathed in the River Styx all over again.

He tried to stand up, but epically failed when he fell flat on his face. He murmured a quick sound of pain before Gaea handed him a cup of ambrosia. Hastily, Percy drank it and felt the liquid calm himself and relax.

He stood up carefully and together with his mom, he went back to his room. When they finally reached the room, he almost wanted to pass out right then and there. They went inside and Percy immediately jumped on his bed, relaxed, and slowly fell asleep.

The last thing he heard before sleeping was Gaea chuckling somewhat evilly and murmuring something that he didn't quite catch.

Annabeth's POV

After dinner, Annabeth went out of the dining hall with Joshua trailing right behind her.

He stopped in front of her and said flirtatiously, "Hey Annabeth, do you want to go to Zeus fist together?"

Annabeth thought about it. Zeus' fist sort of held bad memories of both her and her friends.

Annabeth shook herself from her thoughts. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, let's go," he told her.

They both walked silently towards the fist. Once they arrived, they sat on the stone, both sitting beside each others and admiring the stars.

He said, "Look at the sky tonight, it is such wonderful sight to see."

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

"Just like you," he added.

Annabeth blushed furiously but hesitated when she remembered Percy. His laugh, his smile, his voice. She frowned, they were over, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

As if he read her thoughs, Joshua frowned. "Are really still thinking of that guy? Look, he left you alone for four months and he still had the nerve to come back to camp. Why can't you just let it go and forget about him?"

Annabeth frowned but said nothing. She can't forget him as easily as Joshua said it. Like the saying goes, _Easier said than done_. A part of her wanted to punch him for being an insensitive jerk. Another part of her agreed to Joshua and wanted to just forget about Percy.

When Annabeth finished thinking, she only realized that Joshua's face were only centimeters away from hers. And without knowing it herself, she leaned in.

The kiss started as sweet, but later became more heated. She felt something slip inside her mouth, but she quickly pushed Joshua away from her and looked down at her boots.

Joshua frowned. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Let's not go that far yet." She said as the soft night breeze gently caressed her face, blowing a bit of her blonde hair off her face, showing her gray stormy eyes.

Joshua sigh, but smiled nevertheless. "Okay. Sorry about that. But will you at least your girlfriend" he said as he scratched his head. Annabeth nodded her head in response and smiled at Joshua, who grinned back at her.

"Let's go back now. It's already very late and the harpies might find us and attack us," she suggested.

"Okay, whatever you say," he agreed.

They stood up and walked back to the camp, only to find out that most of the campers had already put out the fires. The only cabins that were still awake was Hermes and Aphrodite.

The Stoll brothers were casually walking by the Aphrodite cabin, hiding a piece of fabric behind their backs and sneaking back to their own cabin, only a few minutes before they heard a shrill voice scream; "Oh my gods! Where is my dress?! And my shoes!"

The two demigods ignored that and started to head to their cabins. "Good night Annabeth." Joshua said as he turned around and walked as he gave her a peck on her cheek. She blushed at that as she slowly give in to the force inside of her.

"Good night to you too!" she replied.

Annabeth entered her cabin and found Malcolm laying in his bed, fumbling with papers and pens. Malcolm looked up from his papers and his eyes widened. He ran to Annabeth, nearly tripping on his own shoes.

"Annabeth, where were you?! Everybody is already asleep. You know dangerous it is to stay outside for that long?! Those harpies might have found you!" he exclaimed, looking very worried.

"I know Malcolm, I just didn't realize what time it is already. Just stop worrying and go to sleep," she sighed.

He relaxed and went to sleep.

She got ready to go to bed and laid down on her bunk. She sigh happily, remembering the scene from earlier, and quickly drifted into sleep.


End file.
